Misa Grandwood/History
Background Misa has been part of the Bentenmaru's crew for a long time — she was there when Ririka first joined Sailing 13. It is hinted that she may be the oldest member of the crew though it hasn't been stated; when Marika asked the question, Hyakume refused to answer, claiming that he would be killed if he did so Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4 Chapter 1. Plot Recruitment Arc A couple of days after their captain's death, Misa was with Kane in a darkened room, observing Marika's flight in the dinghy simulator. She asked Kane if Marika was alright as she was coming in too fast and would likely overshoot, wondering if she was trying to cut it as close as possible. When Kane questioned what was on Marika's mind at the time, Misa teasingly asked if even the 'great pilot' wasn't able to discern the rookie's thoughts. After Marika used aerobraking and atmospheric current observation to land successfully, Misa remarked that her ability to do that doesn't surprise her, since she is 'his' daughter. After Marika left, Misa and Kane left to follow her. She drove with Kane to Lamp House, the cafe where Marika worked part-time, which she described to Kane as a little anachronistic. She told Kane that the cafe was not that unusual around here and that it was cheap as it didn't use robots and androids. Marika then came over to take their order. After Marika served their tea and coffee, Misa called Marika by name and said that she was an old friend of her mother's. She asked Marika whether she had been into space before and whether she had considered viewing the planet from further away, not from satellite orbit but deep space. That night, she and Kane turned up at Marika's house in black mourning attire. After exchanging passwords and greeting Ririka, Misa informed her that Gonzaemon had died. Later, with the four assembled at the dinner table, Misa raised a glass to their deceased captain with Ririka, wishing that he may find his place among the stars. They quickly finished their glasses before laughing and switching to beer glasses for their wine. Misa then told Ririka that Gonzaemon's death happened two days ago and that the cause was food poisoning, much to Ririka's surprise. Misa and Ririka continued laughing as they downed the wine. Ririka expressed mild surprise that they were able to find her house, to which Misa asked if she thought she could live here unnoticed and remarked that her optimism hadn't changed. She then said that this wouldn't have been her captain's first choice either before turning to Marika and saying that they came to see her. She and Kane were surprised when Marika asked who the Gonzaemon person they were talking about was and asks Ririka if she never told her. After Ririka told Marika that Gonzaemon was her husband and Marika's father, Misa asked if Marika would like to captain the pirate ship Bentenmaru. She explained that only the direct descendant of the previous captain can become the next captain and as Gonzaemon's only daughter, she was the only one who could take his place. She told the confused Marika that space pirates still existed and gave her and Kane's positions on the ships. She asked Ririka if she really never said anything when Marika asked if they were playing a prank on her. She appealed to Marika's wish to go further into space and told her if she became captain the Bentenmaru would take her wherever she wanted. When Marika said that she didn't want to do something that would make her a criminal, Misa explained that they had a Letter of Marque and were therefore legal pirates. The next day, she and Kane joined the Hakuoh Academy faculty in order to watch over Marika . After classes, she was in the infirmary, looking at the student data, while Kane was enjoying a drink. When Kane said he couldn't imagine who would want to teach at a girl's high school, Misa commented that she thought it was every guy's dream. When Kane asked about the student data, she told him about some of them. When Kane checked Chiaki's file, Misa said she seemed very suspicious, being a transfer student at this time of year and wanting to join the yacht club. Misa asked about the yacht club and was told that they were off for a server check. Kane then said Marika was at her part-time job before realising he had forgotten something very important.Sailing 01 Sometime later, following the incident at Lamp House, Misa was at the cafe and spoke to Marika via Kane's transceiver. She let the staff know Marika was OK and vice versa, and said that she could go home now they knew she was safe. The next day, in the infirmary, Misa asked Kane about the practice cruise the yacht club was planning and looked over the large amount of data that Hyakume had sent him on the Odette II, including its history as one of the Original Seven.Sailing 02 After the yacht club's visit to the relay station, Kane told Misa about the electronic attack and Marika's little excuse. Misa asked what the attackers did afterwards and also asked about the yacht club, noting Kane seemed fairly relaxed that day. Following the exams, she came in while Kane was preparing a grade sheet to give him a canned drink, teasing him slightly. She told Kane that no one had gone after the Odette II since and the enemy was probably waiting for them to launch into space. She raised a can to the students and their 'hard-working teacher', to Kane's slight annoyance. After the closing ceremony, she joined Kane and the yacht club on the outside lawn.Sailing 03 Misa was present on the bridge when Kane was called up due to three ships without transponders being detected by a radar scan. When Kane was surprised by the radar system, Misa asked him if he thought it was amazing and reminded him of the ship's status as a survivor of the Original Seven. When Jenny told Kane about the three ships, one of which passed by at high speed while the others eventually disappeared, Misa said that one of them was the Bentenmaru. She said to Kane that she'd let them know about the other two ships. As she left the bridge, Kane reminded her to keep the infirmary clean, which she said she'd get round to. During the night, while Marika and Chiaki were on watch and looking for unseen enemies, Misa was listening to their conversation from the infirmary and remarked that they were a good combination. Later on the next day, she and Kane listened to the club's battle plan discussion. She mentioned how it was impressive that the yacht club knew they were there and were still secretly planning a battle anyway. When Kane mentioned how they were enjoying themselves despite knowing the situation, Misa pointed out that they all had their own interesting circumstances, so they would understand. When Kane said about a few problems with Marika's plan, Misa replied that the premise was valid and it was pretty good for a novice's first attempt, to which Kane replied that it wasn't just good but amazing considering it was done on zero sleep and with no experience. Misa asked him what he intended to do, to which Kane replied that Marika had made her decision and he'd feign ignorance until the very end. As he said he'd make sure his students got back home safely, Misa wished him luck.Sailing 04 Near to midnight, as the yacht club assembled on the bridge for the upcoming battle, Misa snuck into the captain's room where Kane was. After hearing Kane say that they should pretend to have been asleep if they were called in an emergency, Misa asked if they would, to which Kane replied that they would if necessary, adding that Marika makes quick assessments and would call them before it got to the point they needed their help. She mentioned that Kane had a lot of faith in Marika, to which he reminded her of the yacht simulation and Marika's ability to make quick decisions and stick to them. After she asked about the situation, she was told that the check-in had been sent and that the enemy would likely begin their cyber-attack shortly. Immediately after Kane said this, the attack began. The two continued to observe the electronic battle as it occured, becoming worried when the Lightning 11 started firing on the Odette II. When the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa arrived and opened fire on the Lightning 11, Misa also noted the arrival of several Stellar Military ships. After the Odette II returned home safely, she was present in the airport terminal when Marika informed her mother of her decision to become captain.Sailing 05 Golden Ghost Ship Arc Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) References Category:Character Histories Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Work in progress